coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9026 (2nd November 2016)
Plot Zeedan thinks he made a fool of himself with his proposal to Rana but Alya thinks it’s no big matter. She can’t stay in the room though when Yasmeen talks about how happy she and Sharif are. The salon flat is still a crime scene, annoying Audrey and upsetting Maria. In an attempt to save face, Zeedan tries to retract his proposal but Rana surprises him by telling him she would love to get married - Zeedan’s thrilled. Sharif packs Sonia’s things, telling her that Dev has agreed that she can move into the Corner Shop flat. She’s pleased, saying they can use it for secret trysts. Zeedan and Rana share their happy news with the family. Sonia feels excluded. Fiz and Tyrone hear from Aidan about the blood in the flat. Fiz insists that Tyrone tells the police what he heard from Caz but he refuses. Audrey comforts Maria, telling her that Caz can’t have just disappeared off the face of the earth. Aidan berates Kate for involving the authorities but she’s defensive. Johnny supports Aidan’s stance. Yasmeen suggests they throw an engagement party and give Jamila’s wedding necklace to Zeedan to pass on to Rana. Sharif makes it clear to a hurt Sonia that she won’t be welcome at the party. In the factory, Johnny announces that they’ve received an order for thirty basques and Alya’s delighted that her business venture is finally off the ground. Kirk and Kate clash over Maria and Caz. Fiz tells Kate what Caz told Tyrone about the threatening messages and that Maria has form on this matter. Alya makes a bitchy remark to a hurt Sonia who reveals her affair with Sharif has been going on for over seven years - Alya’s devastated; she originally believed it was only one night and abuses Sonia back. She's unmoved. Maria sees Fiz and Kate talking to the police. Michael confides in Andy that he’d like to renew his vows with Gail and asks him to be his best man. Gemma admits to Alex that she’s secretly sleeping in the kebab shop as she daren’t return to the estate, fearing for her life. In the orangery, Yasmeen overhears Sharif suggesting to Sonia that it’s time to end their fling. She’s stunned. DS MacKinnon questions Maria about her marriage to Pablo Duarte. She’s unnerved. Alya finds an upset Yasmeen. She tells her that she’s discovered the affair and is determined not to let Sharif get away with it. Cast Regular cast *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett Places *Coronation Street *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and orangery *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Zeedan is thrilled when Rana agrees to marry him, and as Maria arrives for work, she is shocked to see the police searching her flat; and Gemma admits to Alex she's secretly sleeping in the kebab shop as she fears for her life on the estate. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,030,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes